bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Materia Getsuga
| user = Natsu Amakuni Amakuni Clan members Tazuma }} A kido devised by Natsu Amakuni after encountering the Getsuga Tensho via an unnamed Moon-type Zanpakuto-wielder and weaponizing it in a Kido-based formula. Natsu taught it to all Amakuni Clan members and unoffically dubbed it "Hado#100", a claim rejected by Yamamoto's original Gotei 13. Natsu first used the technique against the Gotei 13 with full incantation, yet it was foiled before it could reach its "critical mass" stage by taking advantage of the technique's most obvious weakness; the time it takes to charge the kido into its critical mass stage is one whole hour. With only a fraction of its power, a group of Captain-level opponents, including Hyperion and Theia Amakuni, countered the kido( Hyperion himself used Materia Getsuga against it, minus incantation), countered and disabled it, then sealing away Natsu for her treasons against the Soul Society. Since then the kido is often used by Amakuni Clan members and has made use of full incantation forbidden, punishable by death, as well as the Kido being granted an official designation...Hado# M''1(''m meaning minus), marking it as the first of the M series Kido spells. After Natsu's return to power, that rule has since been made null and void to the clan members who recognized her power. It is possible for Moon-type Zanpakuto to ultize the technique if taught its kido formula. Incantation "History shall forever be the past. The world shall be as it should be! A World of Death!" Capablities * If used without incantation, it simply holds the power of a standard Getsuga Tensho, with its level of power dependent on its wielder. * When used with full incantation, its shape changes to that of a full moon. Its destruction power requires time to charge as well as the power of its wielder. In half an hour's time, a standard full incantation Materia Getsuga would have triple the power of an Espada's Cero. In an hour's time, Materia Getsuga reaches Critical Mass, its standard level destructive power is on par with Mugetsu. Had Natsu's Materia Getsuga charged for the full hour, it would have reached its "Critical Mass" stage. That, combined with her vast spiritual power, would have allowed for a kido attack capable of leveling the Soul Society. * Ironically, using full incantation leaves its wielder wide open to attack if attempting to capitalize on drawing out its full destructive powers and is considering a major weakness. When using Materia Getsuga without incantation, it shares many of the same weakness as the original Getsuga Tensho, rather than the standard weaknesses of Kido. Trivia * Despite being a Kido 'supposedly' labeled as Hado #100, it is far easily to learn than many other high-label Kido( as anyone at a Seated Officer rank could learn it), thus is one of reasons that it is rejected as the 100th Kido... * The namesake "Materia" comes from Final Fantasy 7. * Source for inspiration for this technique partialy comes from DBZ's Spirit Bomb technique, minus the utilization of surrounding nature energies( mostly the focus on the time its takes to charge its power more than anything) * The incantation, as well as the technique and character Natsu Amakuni, are derived off Saya aka Izanami from Blazblue series(incantation is derived off a quote of Saya).